


McBusted Christmas Card

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [13]
Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Christmas Cards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: McBusted send out a Christmas Card for 2013





	

Tom got his wish. He was able to convince the rest of the guys that taking a group McBusted photo with Santa was a good idea, although with some difficulty. They all looked so happy in all the photos, it warmed Tom's heart to think of how far they all had come  
Looking at these photos caused Tom to have another idea, he wanted to send these out as Christmas cards. He and Danny have been doing their Christmas cards together for five years, longer if you count the ones they did as McFly. It would be great to send a band one out again with little blurbs about the year. Tom was surprised at how excited the guys got over the idea, he was proud of the result in the end.

_Tom: This year we celebrated McFly's 10th anniversary this year and it was one of the best nights of my life. I can't wait for next year when not only McBusted goes on tour but Danny and I can celebrate our 10th anniversary of being together. It's great to have James and Matt in the band, it just feels right. I'm happier than I've been in a long time. There's six of us now so I'm going to keep mine short. Happy Christmas!_

_Danny: 10 years. 10 wonderful years. Tom keeps going on and on about how next year is our 10th anniversary and how we should do something big but I think every day with him is fantastic. I couldn't be happier, everything in my life is great right now. Great mates, great boyfriend, great band._

_Harry: This year has just been incredible, Dougie's been a bit sick recently but he's better now. He asked Santa for a rise in environmental protection and an unstuffed nose. He got one of them at least. I love Dougie with all my heart, these ten years with him have been the greatest of my life, I can't wait to see what the rest will be like. Matt and James have joined the band, making us McBusted. They just seem to make everything even more perfect. Happy Christmas from Scrooge McJudd._

_Dougie: Harry sound uncharacteristically Christmassy in his message so I'm just going to say this: He's not a fan of Christmas cards and he's only doing this because he's a good friend. I'd write more but I'm still sick so, happy Christmas, I love Harry, I love McBusted. Yada, yada._

_P.S. I asked Santa for more environmental protection so please do what you can to save out planet._

_James: Coming back to the UK was a difficult decision for me at first, but it lead to not only being in a band again, but also to being with Matt again. We've only been back together a few months but I'm not letting go this time, whether McBusted stays or goes, I'm staying with Matt and with Tom, Danny, Dougie and Harry, those four are the best friends I've ever had. Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals!_

_Matt: 2013 has been a year of only good things. James is back, McBusted is happening and I've been able to hit the gym more. It's hard to believe any of this is happening, especially James and I getting back together, I know it's going to last, I can feel it. I don't really do Christmas cards but James said he thought it'd be cute so I'm just rambling. It's been a wicked year and here's hoping 2014 is half as good. Happy Christmas._


End file.
